End user electronic devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, desktop computers, smart TVs, navigation devices, automobile consoles, etc., may be used to collect data for use in running applications. For example, many devices include a data collection element such a sensor that collects or captures image input, temperature, voice input, gesture input, touch input, location data, and the like. Such data, collected by the device, is used in running the application.
Common examples include collecting voice input data for use as voice commands, collection of temperature data for use in weather applications, collection of location data for use in navigation or location-based applications, etc. Using such collected data, applications that run on an end user device can provide additional capabilities and features.